Kalos Route 22
Route 22 (Japanese: Route 22) is a route in central Kalos, connecting Santalune City and . The route is also known as Détourner Way (Japanese: デトルネ Détourner Way). Route description North of the route, a race track can partially be seen. Based on NPC statements, it can be surmised as a track for racing. Opposite the entrance to Victory Road, there is a series of ledges which provides a shortcut to Santalune City. In the south of the route, there is a river and waterfall which leads to the Chamber of Emptiness and other Trainers. Items Gate, over two ledges|X=yes|y=yes}} Louise (requires )|X=yes|y=yes}} and )|X=yes|y=yes}} and ) (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} and ) (regenerates after 7 days)|X=yes|y=yes}} , , and ) (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} , , and )|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} Natural objects , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon Trainers 150px|Rising Star|Louise|420|2|054|Psyduck|♀|6||667|Litleo|♀|7|36=ノエミ|37=Noemi}} 150px|Lass|Elin|144|2|118|Goldeen|♀|6||183|Marill|♀|6|36=ユリ|37=Yuri}} 150px|Rising Star|Loïc|540|1|447|Riolu|♂|9|36=ユウキ|37=Yūki}} 150px|Schoolboy|Rabbie|160|2|016|Pidgey|♂|7||011|Metapod|♂|5|36=ショウイチ|37=Shōichi}} 150px|Schoolgirl|Mackenzie|256|1|659|Bunnelby|♀|8|36=チエミ|37=Chiemi}} 150px|Lass|Elsa|192|1|669|Flabébé|♀|8|36=エマ|37=Ema}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Adelbert|3,100|1|448|Lucario|♂|31|36=テツヤ|37=Tetsuya}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Hilde|3,000|2|319|Sharpedo|♀|29||282|Gardevoir|♀|30|36=ヒトミ|37=Hitomi}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 22 first appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, where and his friends ventured to the route in an attempt to figure out the reason behind Li'l Kanga's transformation from earlier, but they failed to repeat the process. They also first met Viola on this route. In Mewtwo Angered, Cassius and his assistants traveled to Route 22 in order to inspect a Pokémon withdrawal that Emma had just made from the Pokémon Storage System near the area. Upon arriving at the route, they noticed a huge explosion happening near , and decided to head there. Trivia * Despite a couple of Trainers on this route being only accessible by the use of , which isn't possible outside of battle until the player has all eight Badges, the levels of these Trainers' Pokémon are closer to the NPC Pokémon levels around the point in the game when the player becomes able to use outside of battle after their . Name origin Détourner is a (infinitive mode, present tense) that means "to divert", "to reroute", "to redirect", "to change course". The prefix dé-'' modifies the meaning of the verb ''tourner (meaning "to turn") to give it the antonymous meaning. Therefore, détourner means "to turn in the other direction than the one that was planned".Wiktionary It is possible the route was named this because the player is denied access to Victory Road the first time they can enter this route and so must turn around. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=繞行道路 |fr=Chemin Détour |de=Détourné-Weg |it=Via Detour |ko=데뚜르네 도로 Détourner Doro |es=Vía Desvío }} References Category:Kalos locations Category:Routes Category:X and Y locations de:Route 22 (Kalos) es:Ruta 22 (Kalos) fr:Route 22 (Kalos) it:Percorso 22 (Kalos) ja:22ばんどうろ (カロス地方) zh:２２号道路（卡洛斯）